


Reach The Sky Above

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is only the beginning!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach The Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Maria made Firion sit down after their battle against three antlions. "You're hurt," she said as she cast her Cure on him.

"I'm not dead." He glanced over to where Guy was searching through the corpses for valuable items. "I have you here to inspire me."

Maria fought the flush she could feel warming her cheeks as she stepped back to look Firion over. "There, good as new. Now we better hurry if we want to meet Princess Hilda."

Firion pulled Maria down and stared into her eyes. "After we defeat the Emperor, we should talk."

"All right, Firion. After."

***

"This is only the beginning!" Maria turned to Firion after watching her brother leave. He smiled at her. "Shall we talk?"

"Yes, please." They found an empty room and Firion closed the door.

"Maria, I wanted to divulge my feelings. Throughout our adventures, I have seen how brave and beautiful you are, and I have fallen in love with you." He offered her his hand. "Please tell me you feel the same."

She did and she told him just that. "Our adventures don't have to end here, Firion. Wherever you go, I want to be there beside you."

They kissed.


End file.
